The Beautiful side of Evil
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: Princess Katherine has become ill, and Tom sends one of Avalon's gargoyles to find Goliath and Angela and to bring the back, but what happems when it's time to get back to Manhattan?


Alrighty, her is my crazy little Gargoyles story. I hope you like it. Actually, there are a lot of my stories(unpublished) with the same character in them. Aldora is actually 'my' gargoyle, named Mas.(Sam backwards) Ojanna is also featured in this peaice at some point or another, so, if you want, you can take a look at some of my sister's art(mine too) at www.geocities.com/clockwork_confusion.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
The skith thumped a wooden thud as it tapped the edge of the water. She jumped out gingerly, landing on the tips of her taloned feet. Looking about, she searched for a point in the city which had been described to her. Never had such wonders been seen by her newborn eyes. Years she had lived, but never had she seen a city.   
  
She supressed the urge to explore and rembered the task at hand. Find the one named Goliath. She climbed to the nearest high point, weary of humans, which she had been warned to avoid. 'It is different here on Avalon.' the ancient voice blew threw her mind. She rid her head of the thought. And leaped into the night sky, noteing the lack of stars and the musty smell of civilization.  
  
She glided gracefully through the air taking a gust upwards or down here and there. The castle...the castle upon the highest building...that is where he would be. Lowe and behold it appeared threw the foggy night sky. It's crumbling appearance seemed to capture something of her past, and she never wanted to forget the sight of the old stone dwelling.  
  
As she landed, butterflies, as Tom called them, fluttered in her stomach, she was not sure what to entirely expect. She calmed herself at the memory of Angela. She would be with this one, this Goliath. Her feet tapped slightly as she took swift, light steps across the stone flooring of the aged complex. No sooner had she heard the fast taps, had a sword been held to her neck, old claws wrapped around it's handle.   
  
"Who are ye, las?" an old voice asked into her ear.  
  
Ignoring her first instinct to toss the one holding her so uncomfortably over her shoulder she replied to the quetion with another.  
  
"I seek the one called Goliath. Are you him?" her voice was husk, and desprate.  
  
The grip loosened, and the blade kissed her neck no more with it's sinful longing. She spun around quickly, to stare into the face of the old gargoyle. His white hair twisted with his head as he tilted it, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Who are ya, las?" he asked again, in annoyance.  
  
"I am Aldora." she stated simply.  
  
The old one looked over her, head to toe. She was an odd color, that of ripe limes, and had horns that wrapped around her head like that of a rams. Her lips were a slightly darker shade of green in their fullness. Her apparel was black, a dress not unlike that of Angela's. It's skirt fell longer, and tied the length up her side. She had a sort of 'knee-high' of black cloth like that of her dress on each leg, both held up by worn bandages of a tempered white. Around each ankle and right wrist hung a heavy, silver ring, and a collection of shining spikes imbedded within a thick, black collar made out of something not unlike leather. Her hair was sandy in it's length, braided into two French Braids and falling neatly over shoulders despite it's tusseled form.  
  
"Tell me, las, why are you here, where are ye from?" The baige gargoyle eyed her unknowingly.  
  
"Avalon..You must tell me where to find Goliath, or my sister, Angela. It is of great importance!"  
  
The old gargoyle stumbled backwards slightly,"Yer from Avalon, las? What are ye doing here..?"  
  
Aldora shook her head feircely,"You don't understan-"  
  
"What's brought ye' here?" he cut her off.  
  
"The Princess, Katherine, she is ill, I must find Goliath, I have been sent to retrieve him." her face was contorted in worry and frustration.  
  
"Come, I'll take ye to him."  
  
The two landed gently on the outside of a studio apartment, the young gargess peeking in ever so slightly. To her astonishement, behind the glass lay a young woman, beauiful for a human, a large gargoyle, a color of slate, three young ones, the colors of olive, brick, and the foam that form's upon the sea's glassy surface. And...her sister, Angela...aged, but beautiful, and a small dog-like gargoyle, who she remembered ever so well. She didn't get a chance to speak much with Goliath, or the human, but Bronx, she remembered, was nothing short of attached to her hip. Liking the company of her, and the other dog-like creature, Budica,who was her's not by choice, but by the feelings, and protectiveness she felt for her.  
  
The gargoyle who was revealed as Hudson tapped gently on the glass with his taloned hand, awaiting patiently a replie. Much to Aldora's relief, Angela came to open the windowed door, shrieking at the sight of her young sister, and pulling her into an embrace of affection.  
  
"Aldora!" she cried, pushing aside all thoughts of wonderment. The little sister smiled slightly, and gave a tight hug in return.  
  
The group standing behind Angela, sighed with an unknowing breath, and Bronx sniffed her happily, taking in the scent of Budica.   
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Woo...go ch.1. I hope you all like it! Anyway, please review, and if you have any idea's for the story, I would appreciate them. I get writer's block fr to easily! 


End file.
